DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The objective of the P/F program is to attract and support young investigators, with a dual purpose of attracting young scientists to work in digestive diseases and to assist young scientists in the early phase of their careers enabling them to establish a program which an be competitive for future grant support. A secondary objective is to attract established investigators into the digestive disease field. In general, the program makes awards in the range of $20000 to $25000, usually about four or five highest scored projects.